The Legend of Zelda: The Hour of Twilight
by MechaGanon
Summary: Months have passed since Midna has seen Link, and in a desperate attempt to see him, her friend sends Midna to Link's world. There, she finds Link and spends time, but is that really what needs to be done as a princess?
1. Chapter 1

((A/N: Yeah, I havent really been on here for a while but hey... I'm here now! And with a bunch more new stories. Because I usually post em on DA... but here they are now! You all get them! A full 9 chapters of this and 2 other stories... R&R))

"_Link... I... See you later..."_

"Is something bothering you, Princess?"

She looked up. She faced her palace assistant, and then shook her head, "Nothing."

"Please, Princess... You've had that same look in your eye ever since you returned. Something's wrong," her assistant said.

"I said it was nothing, Liena," the princess, spoke. She stood up off her throne and started down the stairs.

"Princess, I... ugh..." the assistant said, putting her hands on her hips.

The princess walked out to the balcony, peering out into the Realm of the Twilight. The yellow sky peered through the black clouds, illuminating the princess. She started to play through her light orange hair, thinking of him.

"Princess Minda..." said Liena. The princess turned around, annoyed. "I think I know what's going on... something... from that other realm has got you thinking? What's going on?"

"Nothing! I told you, nothing... why do you keep pestering me?" she said, looking away again.

"Is it a someone?"

"It's no one!"

"Oh, so it is someone?"

"It's! I mean... No... It's nothing... no one... stop..."

"Princess Midna..." Liena said, standing next to her, staring out into the horizon. Liena brushed through her dark red hair, and smiled. "It's obvious that you miss someone... over there." Liena looked over at Midna and smiled. "Don't you want to do something about it?"

"But I... I have a kingdom to run. I don't want someone like Zant coming in here again."

"Zant," Liena started, "was a power hungry fool who took powers from an outside force to gain what he desired. You destroyed the mirror. There's no way out..."

Midna faced Liena and said, "Then how do you propose I find Link?"

"Link... is the name of this man?"

"I mean... uh..." Midna turned away again, and began to slowly walk in that direction.

Liena smiled. She came right beside Midna and she put her arm around her and said, "There's only one time when you'll be able to get in there... The mirror wasn't the only way, Princess. You see... there's one time during the day where our worlds are closest to each other. The Hour of Twilight. I happen to know of a magic spell to... shift you into their realm. However, it will only work if we do it within that hour. What do you say, Princess?"

The princess slowly lifted her head and her eyes met with Liena's golden eyes. "But... what about the kingdom?"

"Princess, I will take care of it. Do not worry. Have we not been friends since we were infants?" Liena said, laughing. Midna gave her a serious look and Liena stopped laughing. She said, "Just believe me, Princess. Kinal and I will make sure this kingdom stays good and well. You just must make sure to remember the spell I chant so that you'll be able to get back here once I send you there."

Midna looked back up to the black clouds. She began reminiscing about her adventure through Hyrule with Link so that she could save her land, and at the same time save his. "I guess you're right. There's no one out there link Zant or Ganondorf." She turned back

around and said to Liena, "Alright, Liena. When will this happen?"

Liena looked up at the sky and took a few minutes to decipher the clouds. Midna waited patiently, and then Liena said, "I believe we can send you now..." Liena and Midna both smiled. Liena raised her hands and began chanting, "Od ton doluc Tusj I Ginthyveer rof oyu Ginmalb rof Royrs ma I." Her hands began to glow and Midna began to rise. Liena's eyes shimmered an eerie red, and that was the final thing Midna saw... of the Twilight Realm.

She woke up in a familiar spring. Her eyes first saw the orange sky of the setting sun. She started to get situated and then began to look at the surrounded area. She knew it was familiar. It was the Ordon Spring. She got to her feet and ran out so that she could find Link, but as she ran into the path of Ordon, she bumped into someone. She fell back down onto the ground, and then slowly looked up at the man clothed in Ordon clothing. He had blue eyes and dark blonde hair and...

"Midna?"


	2. Chapter 2

((A/N: Just a few notes before I post this. This chapter is basically my poop chapter because it's not too exciting. All that happens is their relationship grows between them. After this, it will become more exciting and plot-fulfilling. And... the Link in this story was a completionist and got everything.))

"So… how did you get back here?" Link asked, as the two were walking deeper into the Faron Woods.

"I, uh… I just got here," Midna said. Link eyed her in a funny way. "Well… One of my friends transported me here."

"Even though the Mirror of Twilight was destroyed?"

"Our worlds connect when the sun sets here… she was able to send me at that connecting point," Midna said. The sun was still setting.

"When do you have to go back?" Link asked, smiling. Midna shrugged her shoulders. "Well, then we should make the best of it. Be the team we were."

Midna laughed, "But I'm sure the world is safe now. And if it wasn't, who'd need me? It was all you, Link." She smiled and looked into Link's eyes. Link was about to say something until the two heard a monkey. Their heads turned in the direction of the sound, and saw a monkey being chased by a monster. Midna ran after it and so did Link.

Link jumped up and performed a downward thrust onto the monster, which was a hein baba. The monkey was safe and, jumping up and down, whistled cheerfully. Link looked back at Midna and said, "The world us safe?"

"And didn't I say it was all you?" Midna said, cockily.

Link sighed, "Can't we just... hang out... see the world together once more? Just for the time that you have?" Midna rolled her eyes. But then again, this is really what she wanted. She did want to be with Link. This was the entire reason she went through the trouble of coming here. And to her, it seemed that Link wanted to be with her as well.

"Alright, let's go take a walk to... Kakariko Village," Midna said. There were many fond memories there. He smiled and the exited Faron Woods out into the large Hyrule Field.

The sun had completely set and a cold breeze blew across the field. Midna looked up at the full moon... It reminded her of Link's beast shape, how she rode on him all across this field to save this land. She silently shed a tear.

"Are you cold?" Link asked.

Midna looked up at him, suddenly. "A little. Don't worry. Let's keep going," she said, blushing a bit. The two walked through, the stars guiding them to their destination. They arrived at the entrance to Kakariko Gorge. There was a couple of kargorocs flying over the gorge.

"Link..." Midna began. He perked up and looked over at the little woman. "I, uhm... Uh... What have you been doing ever since we defeated Ganondorf...?"

Link looked up in the sky. The two sat down on a little hill near the gorge, staring up at the moon. "Well, I came right back to my village, and started up back as the goat herder. There really was nothing else I could do... Princess Zelda was able to reconstruct the peace throughout the land of Hyrule."

"She did, did she?" Midna said, smiling. "Remember how we used that molten hot rock to unfreeze Zora's Domain?"

Link nodded, "Yeah, and how there really was a goron in it?" Midna chuckled. "Remember how we continuously defeated the king of the bulblins?"

"And he spoke right after the last time we saw him! That surprised me..." Midna said, laughing. She sighed, after her laughing fit was done. Soon enough, one of the two kargorocs flew down and snatched Midna away!

Midna screamed, "Link! Help me!"

Link jumped up and, watching the kargoroc fly high above the gorge, looked around. He couldn't shoot it now, or it'd drop her in the gorge. However, if he could just follow it... Or taunt it... Link pulled out his horse call, and blew into it, spewing out a sweet melody. His horse, Epona, ran faithfully to him. He got up on the horse and stroked her rump with the whip so Epona would follow the kargoroc quickly.

The kargoroc was still over the gorge, and Midna was terrified. Link didn't know what he could do to get it over near him. He quickly looked all around him. There could have been no way. Then he looked back at the hill he had sat upon just a little bit earlier. He smiled and had Epona run back over to the hill.

In one quick motion, Link jumped off the hill, falling into the gorge, and shot an arrow at the kargoroc. The kargoroc dropped Midna and fell down the gorge, and Link caught her, landing safely on the other side of the gorge. He looked down on her face and smiled.

"Are you alright?" Link asked. Midna looked up into his big blue eyes, as the sun rose behind him.

"Yeah... I am... Thank you, Link. You've saved me... again..." she said, smiling. Midna got out of his arms and then sat right behind him on Epona, as the trio began for the village.


	3. Chapter 3

((A/N: Well... Chapter 3. Not much to it, except for the fact that Link is gonna be sad. Read.))

Midna took her first step into the canyon-like Kakariko Village. Wind blew the dust around, just as it always had. The sun peered down harshly, but the breezy winds countered the heat. There were a couple more people around, now that the world was safe. Most of the buildings were remade as well.

"It's just like I remembered... but a little different. Link... the world really is turning out better," Midna said, smiling at him. He smiled back as they walking further into the small village. The gorons had established a little area in the town, now, too.

"It does look better," Link agreed. Together, ordinary people were able to make a run down village look livelier again. "Maybe Renado is here." Link made sure that Epona would stay put, and then he walked towards the sanctuary, but Midna didn't. She walked in the opposite direction towards the Malo Mart.

"I remember... this world so vividly. Everything we did... and then we had to come to a stop..." Midna mumbled to herself.

"Midna?" She turned around, looking straight at Link, and then ran over to him. She apologized for holding him up and they walked into the sanctuary together.

Just like they though, Renado was inside.

"Ah... Link. Who is this young woman?" Renado asked. Link was confused, but then remembered that no one had really ever seen Midna except for Zelda. That was understandable.

"This is Midna, a friend of mine. We just decided to take a walk here..." Link said.

"This is," Midna interjected, "quite a village you have here, Renado." She walked around and saw that the statue had closed up the secret exit the duo had used often. She sighed.

Renado smiled, "Well, after Link, here, had created peace, we were able to go back to the way things were." Link smirked a bit and then Midna sighed. Renado then stated, "You must be a member of the Twili." Midna stared back at him, surprised he would make that guess. "I just have this hunch. Plus, you look and seem like one of the many I have read about."

"She's not just any Twili... she's the Princess," Link pointed out.

That did it; snapped Midna out of what she was in. "I... am the princess... Oh no! I forgot! I have to get back to the Twilight Realm!" she exclaimed. Link looked back at her. He knew it wouldn't have lasted.

He said, "Oh... right... Well... do you remember how you got here? Through the sunset, right?"

Midna nodded, and said, "Through a spell."

"Well, then tonight before the sun sets, we'll say the spell and get you back, alright?" Link said, trying to lighten things up with a smile. Midna was quiet for a few minutes and then spoke, softly.

"I... don't remember the spell though..." Midna said, slowly. Link stared in disbelief.

"How are you going to get to your realm again, then? You're their leader!"

"I don't know! I just... don't know..." Midna said, sitting down on the crate beside her, beginning to sob. Renado left the room. Link sat down next to her.

"Midna... don't cry... I have an idea. We can go to Zelda. She may have something about it in her archives," Link said, trying to make her feel better.

Midna looked over at him and then said, "Why would Zelda have anything about the Realm of Twilight or the Twilit in general? They burned all knowledge of us. They got rid of us. We were that dangerous... you remember before..."

"That makes no difference! That was eons ago, and Zant was only powered by the envious emotions of Ganondorf! That doesn't change the way you are... and how you saved both worlds before. We can all change..." Link said.

Midna stopped sobbing, wiping her eyes, and then asked, "Is that why you continuously saved me...? After Zant put me into the World of Light...?"

Link was silent, and stood up. "I don't need a reason to save a friend... Zelda did the same. You only wanted to save your world; it had nothing to do about how you acted about it..." Midna's mouth was wide open. "So come on. Let's go to Hyrule Castle, alright?" Link put out his hand to help Midna off the crate. Midna nodded slowly, and took the hand.

"Link... I... Thank you... so much for saying that..." Midna said, as the two walked out.

They looked over at Renado, who said, "If you're going to Hyrule, you are going to want to go north to the east entrance. And you may want to hurry. There is a storm moving in, and it looks bad." Link looked up at the ominous clouds. They looked so familiar.

"Thank you, Renado... you were always so helpful to us," Midna said, bowing to him. He looked back at her, puzzled as to why she would say that. Midna chuckled and turned around. Link had already gotten Epona, so Midna mounted the horse. Link did just as Renado said, and rode the horse as quickly as he could to the north. 


	4. Chapter 4

((A/N: I wasn't really going to have him be a wolf in the story btu I worked it in, now, didn't I? Anyways, Read.))

It was already almost noon. There was no way they'd make it at this sunset. They may have to wait until tomorrow.

Epona trotted into the Eastern Hyrule Field, and Link saw the castle. The clouds blotted out any beauty Hyrule had. "What is with this sudden weather change...?" Midna shrugged her shoulders. Link continued talking, "Midna... This visit was really short..." Epona began trotting towards the castle.

"I'm sorry, Link... but I need to get back to my kingdom. I wish I didn't have to..." Midna said, softly. Link nodded in agreement. Then she said, "I had fun, Link..."

"Hm? Really? Me too..." Link said, smiling. Even though it was almost just one day with her, before this, they barely had had any fun. It was quest after quest. "But do you really have to leave now?" Midna nodded. Link frowned, though Midna was unable to see it. The horse finally made it at the gate, and Link knew he had to walk the rest of the way.

They entered Castle Town. It was just as busy as always. Even with the poor weather right now. And just as Renado said, it began to rain. There was lightning and thunder, too. The people scattered as it persisted. Link said, "Well... let's hurry to the castle."

They walked into the northern part of the town, and saw the entrance into the castle. There were two guards standing there, even in this horrible weather. They knew that they have to pass by them to see the princess. Link walked up to the guards, who didn't even look at him. "Hey... uh... we're friends of the princess. Do you think we can go in?"

"The princess is not expecting any visitors and will not take any commoner as a visitor," the left guard said. Link looked at his Ordonian clothing and sighed.

"Bring the princess out of here, and she'll want to talk with us!" Link said. The guards said nothing. Midna whispered something to him and Link nodded. "I guess the savior of this world means nothing to you..." Then the guards looked towards him.

"You cannot possibly be Link... the hero. He wears green. Do not bother us anymore," the right guard said. Link gasped.

Midna pulled him away and said, "You remember the secret path into the castle?" Link nodded, and Midna smirked. She walked away to Telma's Bar. Link followed her and as they entered the area, they found the little area that they entered before.

Link said, "But... Midna... how will I get through? I'm not a wolf this time..."

Midna smiled and said, "You may be..." She pulled out the shadow crystal, used before to turn him into a wolf. Link was speechless. "I kept this... and now it may come back to use for now. If you turn into a wolf, I'll hide in your shadow. Alright?" Link nodded. Midna's arm rose, the crystal shining. Faster than anything else, Link changed from human to wolf. Midna smiled and went into his shadow. Link looked around, and he realized that he was a wolf again. It's been awhile.

He jumped up into the window that he went through once before. He crawled through it and saw the bar was just the same as always. He saw Telma, her cat Louise, and the resistance group. They were where they always were. Link crossed over the ropes like he had done before, and finally jumped through to the waterways.

Link fell into the pool of water and continued to run through, ambitious now to get through into the castle. He ran through the wall ways and then fell into another waterway. Once he was out of this one, he was in the familiar prison that he was a prisoner in, once. He ran straight ahead and up the tower. He was almost out of here now.

The tower seemed to take forever, longer than it always had. He didn't know why. It just did. Maybe it was because he wasn't so used to this body anymore. Once he got to the top, he went through the door and out to the rooftops, just like before.

"If you can get to the tower that Zelda was in before, you may be able to get into the castle," Midna said, as the shadow. Link nodded and ran across the roof tops. There were barely any monsters out this time. He jumped over and over and finally, as he drew close to the tower, Midna came out of his shadow, and changed him back to a human again.

"I think it'd be better if from now on we're like this. If they see us in there as beasts, then we'll get no where. At least if we're like this, they'll take us to her. Link nodded and they went through into the tower. They ran down the stairs and through the door. Little did they know that right as the opened the door, about a hundred soldiers looked right at them.

Link gulped and said, softly, "Well... now... this is... interesting..." The guards took their hands and put shackles around them. The guards started leading the duo up many staircases.

Midna smiled and whispered, "I told you they'd lead us up to her..." Link nodded and they continued walking. And she was right; the way they were going was up to the throne room.

Once they got through the entrance to the throne room, the princess asked, "What is wrong?"

"These intruders, your majesty. They were told to stay out and they broke an entry," a guard said. Princess Zelda stood up and began walking towards the guards, Link, and Midna. Now, Link could see her long, blonde hair and her blue eyes.

As she got closer, she asked, "Is there a reason why you are imprisoning my friends?"

The guards were caught by surprise. Zelda told them to take the shackles off and to leave her sight. They did just that, and as fast as they could. Link thanked her and Zelda asked Midna, "Why are you here? I thought you broke off all contact with us?"

Midna explained her predicament and how they needed to get into the castle's archives. Zelda nodded and began to lead them to the basement, where they would find the library. And after many steps, they finally came to the doors. Zelda opened the doors and they were faced by a monstrous room with many books. Too many, in fact.

Midna said, "There's too many books here... We need to find some books about the Twili..." Midna began feverishly looking through the books. Link and Zelda also took different wings of the library.

They found nothing.

"I told you... there's nothing here for us, Link," Midna said, her eyes getting watery again.

Link shook his head, "No, Midna! Don't give up! We just have to keep searching... can you remember it at all?" Midna shook her head. He looked up at the book shelves, hoping there was something... just something...

"I truly am sorry, Midna... I wish I could help," Zelda said, looking down. Midna averted her eyes in disbelief. Zelda, watching her, said, "But... there may be another place that we can search. I'm not sure if it will be reliable or not, but we may just be able to find it there."

Midna looked back at Zelda, and Link exclaimed, "Great! Where are we off to, now?!" Any way to help Midna was great.

Zelda smiled and said, "The only other place in the world with such an array of books."


	5. Chapter 5

((A/N: Yes, the Arbiter's Ground has quite an array of books. You just never was able to see it, because you all went up. Yeah... I say too much. Just read, and you'll find out.))

Link, Midna, and Zelda all stood in front of the giant Arbiter's Ground. The desert had definitely taken a toll on the three. "I still can't believe that's what you did before you could warp…" Zelda said.

"Yeah, well… I thought it was pretty fun," Link said, taking a step onto the stairs.

Midna sighed. "Link and I were here before and never found a library. It was never on the map either."

Zelda, leading them into the dungeon, said, "Well, you probably weren't going down, were you? To get to the Mirror Chamber, you must go up. Further down leads to a giant library. Or so what's been told."

"What's been told?" Midna shouted, as she stopped walking. Zelda turned around. So did Link.

"In our archives, there was a book that told all about this structure and its history. Trust me. We'll find out how to get you home," Zelda said, smiling towards Midna. Midna looked down, and then began walking up the stairs again.

As the trio got through to the main room of the dungeon, Zelda began going around the room, searching the walls. Midna started to talk with Link, "Link... what if... I don't get home?"

Link put his index finger on her lips and said, "Shh... You will. Don't worry. Worrying will make it worse." Suddenly, the stairway that had once lead to the Mirror Chamber began lifting itself up onto the ceiling, revealing a new passage.

"There you go," Zelda said, pulling out of a crack in the wall. "The area you never found."

Midna smiled and jumped on Zelda, "Thank you, Zelda! I'm sorry I didn't believe you about the library!" She got off of her and then ran down the stairs to the door.

"Zelda," Link said.

"Hm?"

"Thanks a lot... I know it means a lot to Midna," Link said, smiling a bit.

"But you don't want her to go... right?" Zelda said. Link gave her a puzzled expression. She went on, "Well, I remember that hurt expression you had as she left. You guys had gone through so much and she... left so easily." Link averted his eyes. Zelda stepped down on the first step, "You care for her more than you know, Link, ya know?"

"Hey, you guys!" Midna said, tapping her foot by the door, "Hurry it up!"

"I don't want her to leave... but she has to. She's a princess. I'm a peasant..." Link mumbled to himself as he followed Zelda down the stairs. Midna opened the door up and the three walked into a new territory.

Link walked in front, so that he could defend the two women. "So this... looks like basically a big hallway," Link said, as he walked down the big hallway. Zelda said nothing. Neither did Midna. Link ignored the silence and kept walking. They walked into a larger room, and Link found an unlit torch. He picked it up and dipped it in some oil and lit it up.

Suddenly, a colony of keese flew throughout the room. Zelda and Midna crouched down, but they did not scream. Link pulled out his sword and charged for a spin attack. Once he was fully charged, he let go and all the keese, if not all of them, fell down to the stone hard floor, dead. Some retreated out the way they came in.

"Dead end..." Link said, after putting his sword in its sheath. He walked forward some more, right into a bunch of cobwebs.

The princess continued to walk around as well. "There should be some sort of switch around here..." she said, walking around, ignoring Link freaking out.

"There is no way we'll find anything here..." Link said, trying to get any cobwebs off him. Who knew, maybe a skulltula will pop out at him. The princess didn't care, but then again, Link had less clothing on.

The princess found a switch. "Here we go. This should lead us down into the library..." she said, pulling it. The ceiling then began to fall down.

Midna screamed, "No! Zelda! What have you done!?" She fell on her knees. The princess shook her head.

Link, running to the door, said, "This is locked, too! What are we going to do?!"

"Link! Hey! Listen!" Midna said, pointing up at the ceiling. "Look!" Link looked up and saw four shining red gems on the ceiling. Link put his lantern on the ground and then took his bow out. He aimed for one of them and shot it. It burst into flames. When the flames went out, it was smoking. Link knew he was supposed to shoot them.

He pulled out more arrows and shot more and more of them. Once they were all shot, the ceiling stopped moving, and a door opened up. It was a different door than what they had walked in from.

Zelda ran in and said, "I knew it! Here's the library!" Midna and Link, who just got finished putting his bow away, ran in and saw the huge bookshelves.

"Great..." Midna said, "As if your library wasn't bad enough."

"Midna, you forget. This is situated underneath the Mirror Chamber. I think they would have many more books about the Twili than Hyrule Castle did," Zelda said, as she walked up to a giant book which was situated on a podium in the middle of the room. The room was pretty small, but it looked huge. "In fact, I can't even read this language. It's not Old or Modern-day Hylian."

Midna stepped over to the book, and looked it over. She began reading, "Onom yob. Em sugta merca Ut drema querop Ut redma se uym Liciosicia."

Link stared at Midna, as she continued reading, "Im uelbao va a merca Ut toga. Ayh nau festia ne smi natalonpalas."

"Midna...?"

"It's written in the writing of the Twili. It is, however, older. I can sort of make out the message, though. It says, 'An unamountless storage of knowledge is withheld in these archives, Liciosicia. Whatever you are searching for, shall be here. If not, then we pray to thee luck.' So hopefully... we can find a spell book!" Midna said, turning back to Link, jumping on him.

Link smiled, "Yeah. That'll be great!" He chuckled a bit and then stopped, looking away.


	6. Chapter 6

((A/N: Shortest chapter, and also the last chapter int he Light Realm. Read and Review.))

Midna walked into the Ordon Spring, followed by Link and then Zelda. Midna looked up at the sky, and said, "It's beginning to set..."

"The spring is where you arrived at?" Zelda asked. Midna nodded. "Then, I will begin the spell..."

"Midna!" Link said, running over to her. He scrambled through his pockets and pulled out a necklace. It was a collection of solid, glowing, blue stones. "Take this... I made it for you. It's so you don't forget about me."

Midna took it and smiled, "I could forget you?" She laughed, "Link... I can never forget you. I could never forget you... We've done so much together... We've been through so much. You saved my world, and you saved my life many times. I don't think I will forget you anytime soon."

Link chuckled, "Well... I thought it'd be nice to pamper you." Zelda cleared her throat, and Link looked back. Zelda motioned him to get away. Midna frowned, walking into the spring.

"Od ton doluc... Tusj I Ginthyveer rof... oyu Ginmalb rof... Royrs ma I," Zelda read off.

"Midna... it was nice knowing you were here..." Link said, watching as the spring began to glow.

"Link... I... Well... Thanks. We did have a good time, right?" Midna said, smiling. Her eyes began to tear up a bit.

Link nodded, and finally, Midna vanished. Link stood there, staring at the spring. "She's gone... again..." he said, sitting down. Zelda knelt down to him.

"You really miss her... you couldn't tell her how you felt... Link, why don't--"

"Shut up!" Link said, standing up. "There's nothing I could have done! She's a princess of another realm! I'm no one..."

Zelda shook her head, "You are a hero... who saved two worlds with the help of a little one. Link... follow her." Link stared blankly at Zelda for a moment. "Go on. The Hour of Twilight is still at hand. You miss her right? Go to her and tell her how you feel!" Link averted his eyes, and then looked up to the sun. He nodded.

"The portal is still activated?" Link asked. Midna nodded. Link smiled, "Are you going to come with?"

"I have a kingdom to take care of, and I have been away long enough. By now, they've probably sent the dogs to sniff me out... I will, however, see you later," Zelda said.

Link nodded, turning towards the portal. The entire spring was glowing. "I guess it's up to me now," Link said, turning back to Zelda, who had mysteriously vanished. "Zelda? Zelda?!" Link ran over to the piece of paper that had the spell on it. On the back, it read:

"Good luck, Link. Your Light ordeal is over with. Go forward now. --Zelda"

Link stared for a moment, as a strong gust took the piece of paper away. Link watched it blow off into the path, and then nodded. "I'll go, then." Link turned back around and ran into the spring, and disappeared.

As he arrived in the new realm, he was greeted by a Twilit. He held a crossbow up at his chest and said, "Et yavo taamr."


	7. Chapter 7

((A/N: Yes, question me. It'll prolly be answered sometime in the story. Anyways, we get a glimpse of what's happened... Read.))

The Twilit guard repeated himself, "Et yavo taamr." Link put his hand up and the guard began leading him through the Land of the Twilight. He looked up at the large Palace of Twilight, and noticed a gathering of people. He wondered what was going on. Then he wondered why he was being taken prisoner, seeing as how he saved this world.

The soldier brought him over in the crowd and kept the crossbow up. Doors from the palace opened, and a woman, not Midna, came out. She began talking, "Citizens... my fair people. I come to you with urgent news. Princess Midna is... alright."

There was an uproar. There were some people who were happy, but then there were some who were angry. Out of the door behind her came two soldiers, a male Twilit, and Midna. The man stood a little near the woman, and the guards held Midna.

"Here is your princess. Or so she was," she said, laughing. Link watched, and the crowd went for it. "Do you care to explain Midna?"

Midna looked out at her people, and in the midst of it all, she saw Link. She smiled a bit, and then said, "Liena... I have no explanation. I am sorry... I got lost. I felt lost." One of the guards smacked her.

"Midna, Midna, Midna... please do understand," said the male, "we care for you, but we just got over the huge battle." He was too far away to see, but he certainly was someone to take note of.

Midna looked away, "Get away from me, Kinal." He sneered at her and walked away. Liena began to call out to the people again.

"This certainly has been a dark year for us. First, our ruler was taken out of commission by Zant. After a huge battle, she comes back and disappears. Will it come to no end?" she said, pacing around, looking back from the people to Midna.

"Liena! Please... stop. I am sorry!"

"Midna has abandoned her country for almost 2 weeks, and returns bringing only an apology, but no reason? She dares to step back into this realm and beg for our mercy, leaving us to chaos and confusion?" Liena said. She pushed Midna down, so that everyone could see her. "Is this the ruler we want?"

"Liena! Stop doing this! I thought we were friends?" Midna said, writhing in pain from Liena's hold on her.

Liena smirked, "Oh were we? I forgot to tell you that your time is up. Now that Zant is out of the way, it's my turn. That means you're out of the picture as well." Liena kicked her down and put her foot on her head, "But I think you're better off in our—oh, wait—my prison." She began to laugh. "Take her away... take her away..."

Two Twilit soldiers picked her up and she began screaming, "Liena! We've been friends since childhood! How can you betray me?!"

"Easily," she said, "because now I rule our world."

"Oh, do be careful with her. We may yet need her," Kinal said. He walked up close to Midna and said, "She may not be princess or ruler anymore, but why not do something fun with her?"

Midna spit in his face, "Get real."

"Take her away!" Kinal said. The soldiers pulled her away. Kinal walked up to where Liena was, "From this day forth, Midna shall no longer be mentioned. She is not your princess. She is not your ruler." He looked back at Liena, "This is your ruler. Your princess." He walked back over to the edge of the balcony, "Please, do not feel alarmed. After a while, you will realize there has hardly been a change."

"Zant was a tyrant. Midna was irresponsible. I will show you the true ruler of the Twilight," Liena said. There was a big applause, and finally, the soldier pulled Link away.

The soldier dragged Link to the entrance of the palace, and the doors opened automatically. The palace had definitely changed since his last visit. Link said, "What's going on!?" The soldier ignored him though, as he kept dragging him. Link tried to resist, but as he did, the soldier put the crossbow to his back again. Link just decided to give up.

They arrived at the prison, and once they walked in, two soldier were walking out. The three of them began speaking to each other in their Twilit language. After about five minutes, the soldier pulled Link over, took his stuff, opened a cell, and threw him in. The soldier locked the cell and walked off. Link sat there, doing nothing. What could he do?

Link began to hear sobbing. Link noticed the sobbing, too. He looked to the wall he was sitting up against and said, "Midna?" The sobbing stopped, and then started again, as it went from sobbing to full out burst into tears.


	8. Chapter 8

((A/N: There's your answer, I bet. New characters! Yeahhh, now keep reading...))

"The World of Twilight," Midna started, separated by Link from a wall, "runs time differently than your world. I spent nearly 3 days in your world, and it was two weeks here." On the other side of the wall, Link acknowledged the fact. "That's why... it was only a week or so after you defeated Ganondorf... but for me, it's been months. Months without seeing you..."

Link, his back leaning on the wall, said, "It can't be so bad... that woman... she may let you live."

"That's Liena," Midna said, wiping tears away, "She and I were best friends, growing up. Now... I guess we're rivals."

"And the man?"

"That was her older brother, Kinal. It's obvious he's the brains behind it all," Midna said. She stood up and began pacing, "Kinal was always jealous of our family. Liena never cared."

Link rubbed his forehead. His head ached so bad by now. "I wonder if we can get out of here somehow... They took all my weapons."

"Of course there's a way out..."

Link looked up. He didn't know where it was coming from, but as he looked out of the cell, he saw in the cell across from Midna's, a tall Twilit walked into view. He had bark maroon hair, in a braid. His eyes batched Midna's. "Who are you?" Midna asked.

"My name is Valah, your highness."

"...I'm not your princess anymore," Midna said, turning away from him.

"Of course you are," a feminine voice said. This voice came from the cell on the opposite side as Midna. "My name is Teniln. Midna... the only reason why we are here is because we refused Liena as our princess."

"What...?" Midna asked, turning around in the direction of her voice.

Valah pulled a knife out of his armor he was wearing, "There's a group out here that remains loyal to you. However... it was attacked awhile ago. Teniln and I were the only prisoners. Others were killed. Some remain." He tossed the knife up and then caught it. He kept doing it. "And we've been trying to find a way out, before they publicly execute us," he said.

"You plan on escaping through these bars? They're solid metal. Nothing can get you out," Midna said to Valah. She looked away and then said, "But there may be a way..."

Valah looked up, interested, "And that would be?"

Midna smirked, "It's simple. And by the time we get out, we'll have enough time to plan an attack." Link smiled.

"So what is the plan?" Teniln asked.

Midna pulled out a hairpin from her hair. It fell out of alignment. "Well, I can use this hairpin to chisel a way out of the wall." Valah stared in disbelief. Midna sighed, "Not like that. I mean... like..." Midna walked over to the wall, and traced around a brick. The pathway the hairpin glowed a bright yellow, and then the block was free of the mortar. "This hairpin has a dissolving ability, and the mortar this castle is made out of is very weak. Therefore, we can get out this way." She began tracing out many more blocks, until she saw Teniln. Teniln was short with red-violet hair. Teniln was able to get through and into the same cell as Link.

"And how will you get me?" Valah asked.

"Well," Midna said, starting to take bricks out from the wall separating her and Link, "After I get through to Link, we're gonna break another wall, and hopefully if it's the wall that will take us to his weapons, he can get his bombs and bomb us out. Including you." Midna took out a couple more bricks and then walked through with Teniln. As Midna walked into Link's Cell, she saw his smile, and they fell into an embrace. Link looked into her eyes, and as he went in for a kiss, Midna backed away to the wall.

Midna took out one more brick and then the hairpin broke. Midna stared at the little hole, and said, "Well now... that was not supposed to happen..."

"So not worry, your highness," Teniln said, smiling. "I can squeeze through. I am small enough." She got on her knees and slipped through the hole, and as she said, she fit through, though it was a snug fit. Midna was relieved.

"Can you see my stuff?" Link said, "It's in a barrel. A sword is at the top." She responded positively to him. He smiled, "Alright, grab the bag in there and find a bomb." She must have found it because they heard something being ignited.

"Watch out!" she said. Midna and Link ran back and the bomb exploded right where that hole was. The smoke cleared and saw the little one. She smiled, "It worked!"

Suddenly, an arrow shot into her side.

"Teniln!" Valah said. Link gasped. He ran over to his stuff and retrieved it. He threw two bombs at Midna, telling her to free Valah and make an opening to the outside. He then looked over at the three soldiers with their crossbows. He pulled out his boomerang and threw it at them. Their weapons fell down, and Link took the opportunity to attack. As the three soldiers got sliced and diced, the door opened with many more. He heard an explosion. He turned around and saw Valah run towards Teniln.

"Teniln... Courageous Teniln..." Valah said, picking her up.

"Heh... I did it, Valah... I did it... Father... We can help them now..." she said, trying to smile, and then closing her eyes. There was another explosion.

Midna ran over to them, "There's too many guards, we have to go!" Midna ran back. Link nodded, and so did Valah. They both ran back to where Midna was. There was now a giant hole in the wall of the prison. Midna jumped through. Valah followed, and then Link jumped, only to fall into a raging sea.


	9. Chapter 9

((A/N: I bet if you noticed, some aspects of this story I've gotten elsewhere. There's a moment where Midna was acting like Navi, the ceiling fallign was from RE4, and Link, in this chapter, is actign like Cecil from FF4, calling for his friends. A lot of the other stuff, I made up. Honest. D But this is the latest chapter that was actually written today... so be content. Read and Review.))

Link awoke on the shore, the bright shining Sol from the palace blinding him. The palace, though, was miles away from where he was. He slowly got to his knees and surveyed the area. He was a bit blind; however, he saw nothing. No one. He got to his feet, and began running, "Valah!? Teniln!? Midna!!" He continued running, until he tripped over himself. He fell down and scraped his leg up. He stared off into the horizon, "Midna... where... are you...? What's going... on..."

He got up on his knees again, and immediately he threw up. "Ugh... what's going on..." His head was pounding. His hands slowly turned into claws. Link knew what was happening. "What...? No! The... Twilight is turning me into a wolf! Wait..."

He coughed and his head started to throb. "No! I can't... I have to resist!" he said, throwing a coughing fit. "NO! STOP IT!" Link said, getting to his feet, putting his hand son his head. "Midna! Where... are you?! I need you!" He took a few steps, until he fell down, unconscious.

A few seconds Link rose up, screaming, "NO!" In his face, there was a Twilit. He looked kind. Link blinked. "Where... am I?"

"Ah, kid," he heard. He looked towards the door, opening. Valah came through, and asked, "Ya feeling better?" Link nodded a bit. He noticed he wasn't wearing any clothing, besides his shorts. The Twilit that was attending to his wounds walked off.

"Valah.. what's going on...?" Link asked, looking at all his wounds.

"That fall out of the prison was a nasty one. We were all separated... I was unable to find Midna or Teniln... I found you quite a ways from the shore, though. So, I carried you on my back to here. This is our base of operations. I found you nearly 7 hours ago," Valah explained. Link shook his head.

"7 hours... but... I just was asleep for a few seconds... Was it a dream...?" Link asked himself. He was so confused.

"Link, you need to rest."

Link shook his head, "No! We need to find Midna! And Teniln!" He tried to get up, but his arm was too injured.

Valah smiled, "Link... meet me in the meeting room. We provided a new change of clothes. Your other one was worn out and ratty." He walked out of the room. Link took a look at the change of clothes. It was a uniform of some sort. It was blue, and covered the entire body. And on the chest area, there was a thick material, probably for defense. There was a belt, that Link would be able to put his bag of items on, and boots that were so much stronger than his books he had before. There was also a pair of gloves. Link looked down at his hands, and noticed the claws he had.

"Egauh!?" Link said, freaking out a bit. So it wasn't a dream. He was becoming a wolf again. "But why... wasn't I before?" Link was confused, and then thought of something. "Is it Midna...? Was she keeping me from becoming a wolf? Now since she's gone, I'm turning into it, again...? Is that it? I wonder..." Link got out of his bed and began to put on the outfit. It fit him so well, and was very comfortable. He strapped on his sword, his shield, and his bag of items.

As he exited the room, he noticed how many people still wanted Midna to be ruler. There were some people here that were at the big announcement the other day, too. He followed the signs and eventually found himself at the meeting room. It was large, and many people were arriving. He looked around, and in the center of the huge room, he saw Valah by a machine. Valah must have been the big cheese here.

Link leaned up against the wall as the machine created many projections. It showed the Palace of Twilight.

"Hello everyone. I have safely returned... and with much more information to help us," Valah said. "The princess is here in our world, again. Where she is is currently unknown. Because of her and her friend, she saved Teniln and I. After falling into a raging sea, we were all separated, except for Link and I," he said, pointing to Link. Link waved. The palace changed into the familiar man, Kinal."Now, we did get some new information from her. It sounds like Kinal, the older sibling of Liena's, is behind all this. I don't know if maybe he's controlling Liena or anything, but I know if we can take him out, we have a better chance at this attack.

"However, before we initiate any attack, we must find Midna. The attack will be no use if the princess is dead. Therefore, we will keep our spies located in the castle, as planned, and another group will search for the princess. Any questions?" Valah asked, looking around.

"Where is Teniln?" someone asked.

Valah put his head down, "She... is also missing." The room got quiet. He smirked towards the audience, "Do not worry. We have a job to do." The projector showed Midna now.

"Our first priority mission is to find Midna," Valah told the group. They nodded. Link followed along with this mission. He knew that Midna's life was the most important factor in this whole thing. Valah continued, "Once we find Midna, we will begin an attack on the palace." The members cheered, and dispersed.

Link walked over to his new friend, "Valah... what about Teniln?"

"There's nothing we can do... Midna's life... is more important than her," Valah said, shutting off the projectors. Link's eyes hit the ground. Valah began to chuckle, "Do not worry, Link. She gave her life for us. If we find Midna, her death was not in vain."

Link nodded, "R-right. Well, let's go."

Valah walked out of the room, and Link followed. "So... no one has found this place yet?"

Valah shook his head, "As of now, no. However, with our escape, they will begin looking for us even more than before. We must be cautious. Therefore, the group that will find Midna will compose of only you, I, and two other men." Link nodded, and Valah continued, "The palace is unaware of the spies we have placed throughout--"

"Sir!" a man said, coming up to him. Valah nodded, and he continued, "We've lost all contact with the spies. Every one of them."

"This... is unexpected. They know of us now..." Valah said, turning around. He started to pace and think, and then said, "Get our men and rally them at the backup base. I have a feeling that our presence is known to the Palace now. This means we must find Midna even more quickly." The man nodded and ran off. Valah looked at Link, "Well, Link. I suppose we better start our search now. Let's go." Link nodded and the two walked out of the base.


	10. Chapter 10

((A/N: Chapter 10. We're so close to seeing the Princess again. Though... now there's gonna be a lot of action. In this one, there was stabbity, so you know, in the next ones, it'll be even better. Well, just read.))

Link looked upon the shore he had once lain on. To his side, was Valah, and behind them were the two others. It had been about 2 hours since they left and still, no sign of the princess.

"Where else could she be...?" Valah asked himself. Link began walking to the small cove. He started to check it out, but there was nothing. Link sighed and moved on. Valah walked down the shore, hoping to run into something.

Link called out, "Valah! Found anything?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nothing..." Link said, kicking sand around. Link looked over at the other two Twili, who were looking around for clues, too. But then, two arrows flew at them, right in their jugular veins, not to mention, the arrows were on fire. An arrow flew down to try and hit Link, but he jumped out of the way and shot an arrow right back.

A crossbow fell down, right in front of the cove. Link looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Teniln!?" Link said. Valah turned his head and ran towards them. Teniln jumped down, and grabbed her crossbow, again. Link readied his weapon, and in a blink of an eye, Teniln shot an arrow right at Valah, right in his shoulder. He screamed out in pain. Link jumped over and cut the tip of the bow off, but right then, Teniln jumped away and the crossbow blew up. After the smoke cleared, he saw Teniln, fully armed with a blade.

Valah pulled the arrow out and said, "Teniln! What is the meaning of this?!"

"I'm only doing what I was ordered to do from the princess. Princess Liena," Teniln said, in a different voice. As she spoke, her eyes glowed red. She wasn't Teniln anymore. "She ordered me to kill you two."

"Teniln!" Valah said. Teniln ran over and took a shot at Valah, slicing his chest. Valah fell backward, and Link dashed over, kicking Teniln off Valah. He jumped on top of her, took a knife from her and held it to her neck. Valah slowly got up and then said, "Link! Don't... do..."

"Kill me. Do it, though nothing good will come out of it. You kill me and your friend will die, all the same," she said. Link loosened his grip on the knife. Teniln smiled, and stabbed Link in the arm with her blade. Link rose up and took the blade out, gritting his teeth. Teniln flipped over and jumped onto her feet. She began to laugh.

"There is no way to save her now... or your little princess," Teniln said. Link watched her movements. It wasn't even Teniln doing all the movements. Within the 10 minutes he saw her, she never ran that fast.

That's when he noticed something. There was a little insect-like think on the back of her neck. It was small and just popped out of her neck. It must have needed a breath of fresh air.

Link readied that knife he had stolen. "I guess there's no other way..." Valah said. At the same time, Valah and Link both jumped out at Teniln. Link took the knife and sliced the little bug thing up. Valah took his blade and stabbed Teniln three inches from the heart. Link's eyes widened.

"Valah! Why did you do that?!" Link screamed. Valah took out his knife and let Teniln fall down to the ground. Her eyes returned to their normal shade of magenta.

Valah said, "There was no other way..." He put his blade away, "Please forgive me, Teniln..."

"Valah! There was something controlling her! I just killed it!" Link said. Valah's eyes began to shake.

Teniln looked up at the two men, blood in her eyes, "D-Daddy...?" She started to tear up. Valah ran down to her and held her up.

"Teniln! No... I'm... so sorry," Valah said.

Teniln shook her head, "It was... my fault... I was being controlled... by Kinal..."

"Kinal?!" Link said. Oh how he loathed that name.

"Daddy... I'm so... sorry..." Teniln said, crying. She was gasping for breath.

"No.. Teniln! You must... live... Don't die! I almost lost you once!" Valah said, wiping her tears.

Teniln coughed, and said, "Daddy... Midna... is at the Palace... you must... save her... Liena is a puppet, and once they sacrifice Midna and... Liena... Kinal is going to take over all of the realm... and even the Light Realm..." She coughed again. "Please daddy... save Midna... our world..."

"Teniln!"

Teniln threw something from a pouch she was carrying, "This... is from Zelda... to you, Link... It will... help your transformation..." She coughed, and her eyes slowly closed, "Please Daddy... for me..." Teniln's eyes fully closed and her breaths stopped. Teniln was dead.

Valah set her down slowly. He put his head on her chest and broke out into tears. Link shook his head. He didn't know how to handle the situation.

Link helped Valah bury the two men and Teniln. It took awhile, but they did it. Link said, "Valah... I'm sure... she's alright, wherever she is going."

"Yes," Valah said, staring out into the ocean, "I know she is. But remember, our priority mission is to find Midna. Besides... Teniln brought us more information than any of our spies could have..." Link looked at the bottle of pills that Teniln gave her. He looked back up at Valah, who had just taken out his radio communicator.

"Valah to base. Can you hear me? ... ...I believe it's time. Begin the full out attack on the Palace."


	11. Chapter 11

((A/N: I was going to upload this earlier... but the site was messed up so I forgot. Anyways, here we go! Second to last chapter! R&R))

The doors of the Palace blew open, and dozens of Twili ran in. Of the group, Link and Valah ran in as well. "I know my way through here. So, just follow me carefully, alright?" Link said. Valah nodded, wondering how a human knew the way through here. He did not know of his journey with Midna.

Liena's soldiers ran out and began attacking various men. Link just plowed right through them. Valah shot some archers off in balconies and such.

Link came to a door and opened it slowly. They were outside on the balcony, that Liena had given her speech upon. There were no enemies up here, so Link and Valah took a little break. There were two doorways, which he anticipated. Link walked over to the other door, but it was locked.

"Need a key..." Link said. Valah walked over near him and kicked the door down.

"No we don't," said Valah, who walked in casually. Inside the room, there were many elevators powered by the sols. They ran up near one and they all stopped working. Many enemies appeared out of nowhere, pointing their crossbows at them. They circled around the two.

Valah mumbled, "Cloaking devices..."

"Don't worry, I have something that will work... I hope..." Link said, "Valah, when I say to, jump!" Valah nodded and Link began charging his sword. "Jump!" As Valah jumped, Link spun around with a strange aura around his sword. It enlarged through the area, killing many of the guards. About 4 or so remained, but they fled. The elevators began to work again. They stepped on the elevators and it took them to the top floor.

Link and Valah ran up the stairs and entered a room. Link said, "We're almost at the Throne room. We just have to go through here and then we'll be there." Valah nodded and they both took a step until they heard some laughter.

"What's that?" Valah asked. And soon enough, his question was answered.

Lights shined all around and suddenly they all heard, "Very pleasant good evening, ladies and gentlemen… It is now time… The one and only… There never will be another… Princess Liena!"

And out of nowhere, Link and Valah saw Liena appear. She laughed again and said, "Now that's how the title should sound."

"Liena!" Link said. Valah said nothing.

"Ooh, if it isn't Midna's little boyfriend. You know, I was the one who sent her to you. Shouldn't you be grateful?" Liena said in a snotty tone. She giggled, and said, "It doesn't matter now. Her execution is being held soon. Of course, you could always bear witness to it."

"Liena! Stop it!"

"Stopping is one thing I cannot do, I'm afraid..." Liena said, rising. Her eyes were glowing, one was yellow and the other was red. Her voice began to deepen. "Our plan to take over the two realms will not be stopped by the likes of you." Liena's arms ripped off and so did her legs. connecting to them were some sort of fat tissue. Her head ripped off and her body exploded, as did the arms and legs, showing four rather large tentacles and a body which had a large set of teeth. The olive green monster crept closer and said, "Bow to your queen!"

One of her tentacles slammed down onto Valah, and he was too late to dodge it. He was hit straight on. "Valah!" Link said, running towards him. He was covered in blood. When he was hit, his neck snapped. "Valah... No..."

"Outsider, you will die now!" the head of Liena said, still connected to the rather large body. Another tentacle slammed down to hit Link, however he jumped out of the way, and then shot a bomb arrow at the tentacle. The thing screamed out in anger. Link took this opportunity to run up the tentacle and as it got near the head, another tentacle grabbed him, and began squeezing him.

It laughed, and then said, "I think you'll make for a very delicious dinner!" It threw Link inside of it's mouth.

Seconds later, explosions occurred inside. It screamed, and then out from the mouth came large deposits of vomit and blood. Link got up, covered in this nasty substance, and said, "Liena... You'll pay. Not only for the death of Valah, but for betraying Midna."

"You infidel! You will die, now..." Liena's head said, as the four tentacles came close to each other. It charged up some sort of lightning, and shot it at Link. Link flew back to the wall, a huge burn mark through his armor on his chest, but he was alright. For now.

He got up and began rubbing his burn and then looked up at its head. "You're no match for the Hero," Link said, readying another bomb arrow. In fact, he readied four of them. As the tentacles grew close to each other again, Link shot each one. Liena cried out in pain. Link used his clawshot to grapple closely to Liena's head.

"No, you'll die," Link said, as he cut the thin flesh between the huge body and her head. Her head flew down to the floor, and as Link watched it splatter on the floor, he sighed. The body began to shake. It started to fall down, and Link had to run off. When he was near the ground, he jumped off, and got away safely.

He walked over near Valah's dead body and said to it, "Valah... I'll be back. I have to save the princess... The true princess..." Link turned around and immediately a tentacle smacked him into the wall. His sword flew all the way near Valah. It held him tightly, constricting him.

Liena's head floated down to him and said, "Do you think you'll defeat me? You are mistaken."

Link was gasping for breaths. He had to grab his sword, but it was too far now.

"You will die now and meet with your beloved princess in the afterlife!" Liena said, laughing. Link watched the head's movement. Finally, Link got one arm free, and he was able to get his clawshot out. He aimed it at the head, which was too busy laughing to notice. He shot it and it pulled the head towards Link. He threw his clawshot over and then stabbed his fingers into her eyes. As Liena began screaming at the pain, the tentacle was removed, and all four of them were flailing. Link ran over to his Master Sword and threw it at the head, and it stabbed it right through, and into the wall.

The tentacles were moving less and less, as if they were gasping for breaths, but soon the entire thing was dead. Liena was dead. Link shook his head in disgust and walked over to the head. The eyes were completely gouged out. Link wiped his hands on his pants, ignoring the smell. The mouth was still moving, as if trying to say something. He read the lips, "Mi... d... na... I... am... so... rry..."

Link looked away. He knew that Liena was being controlled, and yet he killed her. But, it couldn't be helped. Link took the sword out and began his way to the throne room.


	12. Chapter 12

((A/N: The thrilling conclusion of... The Hour of Twilight! Wow, I will have to say, this was a great story.. just because it had Midna in it! It's the first one I've completed in awhile, too. I guess I just wanted to see what I was capable of. I love this chapter, though, because of the fight scene. Well, this and last chapter. My goal was to make something as hideously ugly as that of Resident Evil 4. I think it worked a bit... to me at least. Read.))

Link approached the throne room door. He grabbed the handle but then a searing pain in his legs appeared. Link fell down to the ground. He didn't know what was going on. The pain continued to consume his body. He couldn't stop it from hurting. It felt like his limbs were being torn. He screamed out in pain.

He looked down at the hole that exposed his chest, and saw hair growing. Now he understood what was going on. The wolf is trying to take over. Link pulled out his bottle of pills as best he could, but the pain just kept going. He couldn't open it. He hurt too bad, so he threw the bottle at the wall, hoping it would shatter.

It did, and once it did, he crawled over and took about 3 of them. He swallowed them all down and slowly, the pain went away. The hair disappeared too. He needed to get Midna as quick as he could now.

He stood up and grabbed the rest of the pills and just threw them in his pouch. He opened the door and walked in. The first thing he saw was Midna, bolted up at the wall. "Midna!" Link shouted. He ran up the steps.

"Heh, heh, heh..."

Link stopped and turned around, looking. The laugh kept going. Finally, he focused on the throne. "Wanna come out?" Link asked. Kinal appeared, sitting on the throne. He had his legs crossed and his head resting on his fist. On the right arm of the throne, there was a glass, might have had wine in it.

Kinal bobbed his feet up and down, and said, "Well, if it isn't for the Hero. The one who saved us all from Zant. I've heard so much about you." Kinal sat upright, feet on the ground and arms crossed. He took the glass of wine and took a drink of it. "What do you desire of me?"

"Let Midna go!" Link said.

Kinal sighed, and sat in the same position as before, bored with Link. "Oh... but why would I want to let my favorite decoration go?" Kinal asked, rotating the glass of wine a bit before taking another sip.

Link stood his ground, "Why are you doing this? You're worse than Zant."

"Zant was mad. I am completely sane... as for the reason... because we need to take back the world that was rightfully ours," Kinal said, drinking the rest of his wine. He set it down and snapped his fingers. A Twilit soldier walked out pouring more wine. "Why are you opposing our wishes?"

"You're crazy. You won't get anything by forcing this. Ganondorf tried it and he's history," Link said.

Kinal laughed, "You amuse me, boy. Let me tell you something... I have lived much longer than you probably have. I know the history of our Tribe and the history of your world. You knew nothing until a coincidental attack on your pitiful world. Zant and Ganondorf are dead. They failed." Link took a step. "You still... want this?" Kinal asked, pointing upwards.

Link nodded, "Kinal, there's no one to rule here anymore. Liena is dead. She won't be coming back, now."

Kinal laughed, "Poor, poor Liena. Oh well, just a temporary loss."

"Temporary?" Link asked.

He laughed even more, "Exactly. It's temporary. Once we sacrifice Midna, we will have everlasting life. With the blood of the ruler, I will be able to bring back my poor sister." Link shook his head in disgust and disbelief. Kinal sighed, "I was waiting for you to come... Now! Bear witness to the death of your princess!"

At that second, he saw a flaming arrow flying towards Midna's head. Link ran as fast as he could, "No! Midna!!"

Suddenly, two dirks flew at the bolts holding up Midna. They broke off and Midna fell down. The flaming arrow struck the wall. "What?!" Kinal said, angrily.

Someone jumped over and caught Midna, and quickly jumped towards Link. The person was a woman. She wore a body suit, and her arms and legs were covered in bandages. She wore small shoes and gloves. Her face was mostly covered, but Link could see her blue face and yellow eyes. Coming from her head is a large, yellow ponytail, high up. She set Midna on the floor and said, "My name is Lovash... I am here to help you."

"Just in time!" Link said, glad.

"Enough!" Kinal said, quite angry. He threw his glass of wine to the side and stood up. "Have at you!" He flew right at Link and held him up at a wall by his neck. "You're quite the nuisance, but after you're gone, nothing will stop us!"

Lovash took a whip out and wrapped it around Kinal's head, pulling him back. Link fell down to the ground, gasping for breath, and then said, "Lovash! Take Midna to safety while I deal with him!" Lovash nodded, picked Midna up, and shot a clawshot up at a hole in the corner of the room. It's probably where she came in from.

Kinal began laughing, "Oh... this is so funny... insolent fool... You will see my power!" Then, his eyes began glowing as well, just like Liena's were when she transformed into a monster. He began stretching upwards, getting taller. His feet, in addition to getting bigger, split into three separate talons, on each foot. Both of his arms turned into large scythes, and he grew a dangerously large and sharp tail. All of his skin tore off and the head of this monster was revealed—it had three large yellow eyes and many tentacles near the bottom of the head, hiding its mouth. It took a few steps and roared. When it roared, the tentacles blew around and Link saw all the rows of teeth on that thing.

"That's all you guys are... monsters. This'll be easy... I hope," Link said. He began running, and the monster tried hitting him with its scythe claws. Link jumped on top of one and grabbed on. The monster took its other claw and tried picking Link off, but Link let go and set his clawshot off at its eyes. The claw stabbed into the other claw, which started bleeding. Once Link was up by the eyes, Link took his sword and stabbed the big, middle eye. It cried out in pain, and then Link inserted a bomb. Link jumped off the monster and it exploded.

The monster fell down, bleeding severely from the eye. Link tried making his way over to the head again, but one of the talons stabbed down onto Link, right through his chest. Link coughed out some blood. The monster lifted his foot up and threw Link over at the wall, damaging him. Link lay there, unable to move. The monster stood up again.

"No... It's over..." Link said.

"No... it isn't..."

Link perked up. The voice was familiar.

"Do not... give up Link. Please... please... I... need you..."

The voice... it was Midna's. Once he heard her voice, he felt so much better, like his wounds never hurt. He saw Lovash enter, and she ran over to Link. "Link... you cannot die. Use these..." she said, giving him a potion. "The only way to defeat him is to become a wolf," she said. Link drank the potion, and the searing, tearing pain came back. Link had to bear it, and before he knew it, he was a wolf. Lovash nodded, "You can do it... Hero."

Link looked up at the monster. In this form, he was much more agile and had more stamina. And, Link had the claws to climb up the skin to tear out the eyes. The monster's tail began stabbing Link, but his quick dodges accomplished nothing for the monster. After about 4 unsuccessful stabs, it used its claws to attack, but Link jumped up on its leg and climbed up. When Link got to the eyes, he grabbed onto the left eye with both claws, digging into them, and bit on the eye

The eye popped and juices went everywhere. Then, Link stuck his claws into the popped eye, cutting anything he could. The monster tried picking Link off, but Link just ran onto its back. The monster slammed its back on the wall, but Link came back up to its eyes. One of the tentacles from its mouth grabbed the left hind leg of Link's.

Link feverishly cut the tentacle with his paws. After one was cut, others grabbed Link. He cut them as fast as he could. He did not want to see the monster's teeth. After most of the tentacles were cut, the monster just stopped moving. Blood had spilt everywhere. Link took this chance to pierce the other eye. He did exactly as he did before.

When the eye popped, the monster let out a loud scream. Link scratched inside the socket, and then jumped off. Lovash ran to Link, and said, "You did it!" The monster fell down and began twitching, spewing out fluids everywhere. Link turned back into a human, and he realized that the fluids and blood was nearly shin-high.

Link smiled, "I did it with your help, Lovash."

"Don't call me Lovash..." she said. She took off the bandages, and Link was face-to-face with Zelda.

"Zelda!?" he said. She giggled, "Let's go. We need to get back to Midna." Link was stuttering, but then he nodded. As they walked to the door, something from under the fluids grabbed Zelda's foot, and pulled her over towards the monster. Link used his clawshot to fly over to the monster's body quickly. He took his sword out and cut the tentacle that had grabbed Zelda, and then did a finishing stab on the monster. It let out one last growl and, finally, died.

Link helped Zelda up and they walked out of the palace. When they got outside, they were faced with a mob of people. The leader of them all was Midna. "Link... thank you... so much..."

"There was nothing I could do to prevent the death of Liena... I'm sorry..." Link said. He looked away and on the side, he saw Valah's body. They were about to bury him.

"You did what you could, Link. And you saved our Realm, again," Midna said. She bowed. Link smiled. He walked over to Midna and the two fell into an embrace. Soon enough, the two kissed, and Midna said, "Link... you smell bad."

"Ahem..." Zelda said, walking up to them, "Link... we need to go back to our world. We cannot intervene any longer."

Link stared back into Midna's eyes, which began to tear up. Link said, "Alright... Midna... see you around." Link began to walk away. Zelda began chanting the spell.

"Wait... Link!" she said. "Link! I..." The two of them disappeared, right as Midna shouted out, "I love you!" Midna stared into the empty space. Link was gone. She could do nothing about it now. She'll never see him again. He'll never know about her feelings. He'll never know...

I do not own The Legend of Zelda


	13. Epilogue

((A/N: Heehee... We all knew you want this... And here it is! I actually planned on having this written and whatnot. Because It would make you all mad and stuff. But you may be all mad about this ending... oh well. XD Read it. And love it. I demand you love it!))

It's been nearly a year since that horrendous incident passed...

Midna has watched over her kingdom carefully. The peace of her world prospers. She still never forgets about all of the events that had happened, including the death of her best friend Liena. Liena still live son in her heart.

It took nearly six months to get her castle clean from all of the juices that Liena and Kinal spewed; however, it still smells throughout the halls.

Statues of Teniln and Valah were erected in the Palace main halls, for their bravery and giving their lives to save Midna.

In the Light Realm, the Hyrule Royal Family have adopted all books that were lost in the Arbiter's Ground. They have been set in a safe and secure room.

Link has once again become a herder for Fado's goats. He's been living his simple life, once again...

And the connection between the Twilight Realm and the Light Realm has been lost...

Until...

"Link!!"

Link looked over to his left, seeing Colin run towards him. He smiled and jumped off his horse. "What is it Colin?" Link asked, smiling.

Colin finally got to him, but he had to catch his breath. He was holding a piece of paper. After about a minute or so, he finally spoke, "The... Postman came to deliver this! It's for you, Link. From the castle!"

Link cocked an eyebrow, and wondered what the Princess wanted. He took the letter and read it.

"_Dear Link..._

_It's been almost a year since that happened... but I wonder how long it's been for her?_

_Indeed, it has been a long year, but I think it's been worth it._

_Drop down by the castle later on._

_I have a gift for you..._

_Zelda"_

That? Her? What was Zelda talking about? She was being so vague. "Thanks a lot Colin," Link said.

"Is it a love letter?" Colin asked.

Link blushed, "No! No, it isn't! Colin, go back to your father." Colin laughed and walked away. He looked back down at it. Her... was it... her? Ugh, now he was being vague. He put the letter away in his pouch and got up on his horse. He wanted to know what was going on.

It took nearly an hour to get to the castle... the sun was setting... It was the Hour of Twilight...

The guards let Link in without saying a word, probably because Zelda had impounded it into their heads now that Link is a welcomed guest. When he walked into the main hall, he saw Zelda, with a hawk on her arm. The hawk flew off and Zelda said, "I've been expecting you..."

"You... were?" Link asked.

"The hawk told me about you coming. Come, Link, follow me..." Zelda said, walking to her left. Link followed her down a staircase. It felt like he was being led down into a labyrinth. But the stairs finally stopped and they were faced with a large door. Zelda looked back at Link and said, "Link... open the door."

Link blinked a few times and then opened the door. It was a dark room. As he took a step, two flames lit up. Link continued walking, and flames continued flaring up, until he finally saw it.

All the braziers lit up and Link saw the huge Mirror of Twilight. "Zelda... but... how..."

"Let's just say... as it took you almost a week to gather four pieces... it took me a tad longer," Zelda said, walking in behind him.

"Link?"

Link turned around at Zelda, thinking she called out his name. Zelda shook her head and pointed forward. Link looked forward and saw what he thought would only be a memory.

"Midna..." Link said, staring into the red eyes he desired so much. He began running up to her and her teary eyes. The two embraced and Link kissed her, and Midna kissed back. Zelda chuckled. After the kiss, Link asked, "What is happening? What about your world?"

"It's... under control. Don't worry," Midna said, chuckling a bit. Link wiped away her tears.

Zelda approached them, "Link... I have a request." Link peered back at Zelda. "The Mirror of Twilight has been reconstructed... and only us three know about it. I ask that... you become one of my soldiers and guard it..."

"But, they'll still be able to go through with that spell," Link said.

Midna shook her head, "It's an ancient spell that Liena only knew because, like us, she looked it up. Kinal did, I mean, but they used it for their own selfish purposes."

"And those books are kept in a tight, secure room here," Zelda said. Link looked at both of them. If he did stay her and protected the Mirror, he would be closer to Midna, but he'd be gone from his hometown. "Don't worry, Link. Though you'll be guarding it, I don't mean you'll sit down here around it at all times... I'm going to give you a little piece that will act as a key to her world that you must hold onto like your life. You will still be able to live at your hometown, and you also may take visits to see Midna..."

"Zelda..." Midna said.

Link looked back into Midna's eyes and said, "Yea... I... I'll do it. I'll protect the Mirror of Twilight."

Midna smiled and Zelda said, "Alright... Midna... we'll meet each other again."

Midna walked up to the Mirror, "Link... I... See you later..." She then ran into the Mirror. Zelda walked over and pulled on a string, and a piece came out. A little piece, but it was big enough to shut the Mirror of Twilight close. She gave it to Link and Link nodded. He looked back up at the Mirror, and then walked out of the room.

I do not own The Legend of Zelda


End file.
